


Like the Dawn

by the_space_ace



Series: King and Lionheart [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, and i just wanna write abt my favorite creators :'), nothing else to tag, theyre just happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_ace/pseuds/the_space_ace
Summary: Three small scenes of a barely there AU where Techno and Philza helped Schlatt raise Tubbo
Relationships: Jschlatt & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade
Series: King and Lionheart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063421
Comments: 5
Kudos: 258
Collections: Found family for when I need something to project onto





	Like the Dawn

“Phil, buddy, I need your help here,” Schlatt said. He was awkwardly holding his son, Tubbo, in his arms. The kid, only a few months old, didn’t seem too bothered by it. He was peacefully in the arms that held him, holding his bee plush and staring up at Schlatt with wide, blue eyes.

And Phil, the little prick, had the audacity to laugh at him.

“I did not let you come into my house just so you could laugh at me.” Schlatt shifted Tubbo, trying to follow the few rules he knew about holding children. Tubbo cooed, waving his tiny little arms around. “See, even Tubbo agrees with me.”

“You’ve been a dad for how long now?” Phil asked, his voice light from laughter. It made Schlatt roll his eyes, the closest thing to a middle finger he could give with a kid around. He’d started to regret his decision of inviting Phil because all the older man had done was make fun of him. Tubbo was the first kid Schlatt even cared about, sue him for not knowing how children worked; not everyone could randomly adopt any orphan they ran across.

“A month.”

“A month!” Phil repeated, laughing. Someone needed to take away those vocal chords of his and Schlatt was willing to be the one to do it. “How’d you manage to keep him alive for this long?”

Schlatt cracked a smile because, c’mon, Phil’s laugh was pretty infectious. “Fucking luck, I guess.”

“Well, don’t curse in front of your kid, first off.”

“Too late for that. He knows every vulgar word to exist at this point so might as well commit.”

“Oh dear god, you’re gonna land the poor thing in so much trouble when he grows up.”

Man, wasn’t that a thought? It really hadn’t hit Schlatt that he’d be actually raising Tubbo. He knew it, but the whole situation had felt temporary from the moment his kid was being shoved into his arms. The fact that he was going to be the one to watch this kid grow was still hard for Schlatt to wrap his head around. Hell, having a kid to begin with was still hard to comprehend.

“No, I’m giving him tools to defend himself.”

Tubbo cooed again and Schlatt just knew that he understood what was going on. He had to because his damned adorable noises were too well-timed; he never responded to Phil or Wilbur or Techno or anyone else who came to visit, just Schlatt.

It was hard for Schlatt to stop himself from looking down at Tubbo in awe. His kid --his very smart and very cute kid-- was amazing.

Phil’s smile softened, the grin no longer coming from his amusement at Schlatt’s helplessness. The old fuck was looking at Schlatt the same way he’d look at Wilbur with Fundy, pride and something like nostalgia in his eyes. “Tubbo’s already decided you’re his favorite, hasn’t he?”

“Of course I’m the favorite, I’m his dad! If he chose anyone else, I’d have to disown him.”

“You would never.”

“I would, you don’t know me.”

“I do.”

“You don’t.”

“I do.”

“Holy fuck, just teach me how to take care of a baby.”

“Alright, alright, calm yourself,” Phil muttered, moving closer to where Schlatt was standing, putting aside the bag he’d brought. “One question, though.”

“What is it?”

“Does this make me his honorary grandfather?”

“Get out of my house.”

Phil laughed again and Schlatt found himself laughing along. Tubbo was thoroughly confused, looking between the two of them with confused eyes.

“I hate you, old man.”

“Sure you do.”

=+=

Techno was used to babysitting (Wilbur forced him to watch Fundy and Phil made him watch Tommy) so he was sure taking care of Schlatt’s kid wouldn’t be much trouble. Plus, Tubbo was a lot calmer than Fundy or Tommy; those two were beings of chaos and definitely not children.

“Just make sure he eats and doesn’t kill himself, got it?” Schlatt was pushing a small piece of paper into his hands, moving to gather things sitting around the room when he was sure it was in Techno’s hands. “You’ve met him before, you’ll be fine.”

“Is there any other instructions you need to give me or-”

“Nope. If he needs anything, he’ll let you know.”

This was looking to be the easiest forced babysitting job Techno’d ever been given. Wilbur and Phil were a lot more particular with the instructions they’d give Techno, both of them extremely nit-picky about what Techno should or shouldn’t do. Schlatt didn’t really seem to care that much, putting his full trust in someone he didn’t know that well. Techno both found it relieving and utterly nerve-wracking.

“How old is Tubbo again?”

“Three,” Schlatt hummed, slipping on a jacket. He looked to a clock hanging on the wall before giving Techno a quick smile. “I’ll be back before midnight. Tubbo’s in the living room doing black magic or something. I’m giving you free reign of the kitchen so anything you want, you can get.”

“Alright.”

“Thanks again, Techno.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Well, it’s not nothing to me.” Techno watched as Schlatt gave himself a quick pat down before opening the door. “I’ll pay you when I get back.”

“You don’t need to, Schlatt. I’m doing this out of the goodness in my heart.”

Schlatt laughed, the sound more like a snort then anything else. Guess Techno wasn’t the only pig around, was he? “Like there’s any good in there. Still paying you though.”

The door was closed before Techno could protest again.

Tubbo was, as Schlatt said, in the living room. The three year old was sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by a circle of plushies and there was a coloring book in his lap. He was focused on whatever he was scribbling, muttering incomprehensible words under his breath. It certainly wasn’t the weirdest thing Techno’s witnessed a kid do, but that didn’t mean it was normal.

Techno took a seat on one of the couches, not sure if he should bother Tubbo or not. He’d only met him a few times and each time Tubbo would do nothing but stare at him. No smile, no greeting, just very awkward and wide-eyed staring. Techno thought Tubbo was scared of him; Schlatt’s hyena-like laughter that followed whenever he noticed who his son was looking at always felt like a confirmation.

“What are you doing?”

The crayon tight in Tubbo’s hand stopped moving and he looked up at Techno. His blue eyes were drawn to Techno’s face. The question probably didn’t register because all he did was stare. It was just as uncomfortable as Techno remembered it.

“Horns.”

“What?”

Tubbo was leaving his stuffed animal circle to stand in front of Techno. The kid lightly touched Techno’s tusks and then pointed to the small horns growing on his head. “Why are your horns on your mouth?”

“Wait, is that why you always stare at me?”

“Yeah! Because it’s weird. And! And! Yours are small like mine,” Tubbo pointed at his horns again, “and not like dad’s.”

And okay, maybe it was just kinda cute. It was a little dumb, but still slightly very endearing. 

“These aren’t horns. They’re tusks which are just, like, very big teeth.”

“Weird.”

Techno huffed a laugh. “Well, I think your horns are weird.”

“That’s rude!”

“You were rude first.”

The look on Tubbo’s face went from that special brand of childish anger to one of equally childish realization, the expression exaggerated in a way that easily gave away his thought process. “Huh.”

“Yeah.”

Tubbo moved on from that conversation and ran back to his little circle of hell, retaking his seat in the center. He picked up the coloring book and crayon, looking at Techno again but with a smile this time. “Do you wanna be my helper?”

“What would I help you with?”

“Being a doctor!” Tubbo picked up an elephant plushie that had a bandage wrapped around its trunk. “I’m checking on my patients.”

“What do you want me to do, Doctor Tubbo?”

The kid’s face lit up and he immediately began instructing Techno, telling him what to do with surprisingly large amounts of detail. Tubbo took his pretend doctorate seriously. Everything he did and talked about (even if his sentences were sometimes just a garbled mess) felt like he was genuinely trying to correctly mimic a doctor. It was very different to Tommy’s games of pretend where reality meant nothing and god was long dead.

Techno spent the rest of the night playing around with Tubbo and following whichever games or rules that were thrown at him. Tubbo was very excited about it all, at least Techno assumed he was. The smile on his face never left except for when he was asleep and even then there was a soft upturn to the corner of his mouth.

=+=

Fridays were some of Tubbo’s favorites. Every Friday evening, without fail, he would watch movies with his dad. His father would make them dinner when he got back from work and after that they’d spend the rest of the night watching whatever they could find. Even if Tubbo had to work on a school project or if Schlatt had to bring work home, they’d watch movies. It was one of the most stable parts of Tubbo’s schedule (right next to school) and he loved it.

Sometimes it wouldn’t be just them. Wilbur would occasionally stop by with Fundy, saying that he was too lazy to cook that night. Connor would come around with a box of pizza and candy, always telling Schlatt he was there for Tubbo and not him. Phil never came around without Tommy or Techno trailing behind him (it was usually Techno who tagged along, too afraid to come around on his own). Tommy would show up on his own sometimes, neither Schlatt nor Phil sure of how he got there.

It was another Friday and Tubbo was sitting on the couch with his dad, Phil, and Techno. Even though there was a whole other couch to sit at, they were all packed onto the same one. Techno offered to move, but he was met with a series of ‘no’s when he did.

Tubbo was very happily sitting between his father and Techno. With the knowledge that Phil wasn’t too far away, Tubbo was sure he could fall asleep there in seconds. The voices of the three older men didn’t bother him, even if he had no idea what they were talking about. 

It probably wasn’t true, but Tubbo was convinced that all three of them have always been constants in his life. He couldn’t recall a time when they weren’t. His dad had always been there to care for him and to soothe him when he had nightmares; he was always making sure Tubbo was safe. Techno had always been a sort of older brother to Tubbo after he became the go-to babysitter; Techno never hesitated to go along with anything Tubbo said, only occasionally being annoying. Phil had always been, well, Phil; he pulled Tubbo and his dad into his own family without any worries, giving both of them more than just each other.

Tubbo knew he didn’t really have the most conventional of families, but when he was with them that fact never bothered him.

**Author's Note:**

> was rewatching philza's hexxit series with schlatt and decided that i had to write something loosely based off it
> 
> i had an idea and it fell apart the more i wrote :')


End file.
